Wearable devices such as, for example, wristbands, headphones, eyeglasses, and wristwatches, so-called gadget devices (hereinafter, simply called devices), are known. In order to reduce power consumption thereof, these devices each adopt a near field wireless communication function in some cases. In a case of performing communication with an external service such as the Internet, the devices each use, for example, a gateway (GW) such as a smartphone and establishes near field wireless communication with the GW, thereby performing communication with the external service such as the Internet via the GW. As a result, the devices each perform communication with the external service via the GW.
It is desirable for a user of each of the devices to preliminarily set device information, used for identifying the relevant device, within the GW used to perform communication between the relevant device and the external service. The GW references the set device information and establishes wireless communication with the relevant device. As documents of the related art, there are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-262061, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-525306, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-174320, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-293811.